prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Mamaluke
| birth_place = Bensonshurst, Brooklyn, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Atlanta, Georgia | billed = Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, New York | trainer = Dean Malenko | debut = 1998 | retired = December 12, 2012 }} Charles John Spencer (July 19, 1977), is an American retired professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Tony Mamaluke. He is best known for his appearances with World Championship Wrestling and Extreme Championship Wrestling in 2000. World Championship Wrestling After being trained by Dean Malenko, Spencer began his wrestling career in 1998, working for independent promotions in Florida under the names C.G. Afi and Casanova Jones. His first big break came during his short stay in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) first as an unnamed fan of wrestler Lodi, debuting in a Nitro Party clip then appearing in an outdoor segment when Lenny Lane and Lodi were arriving at a show in New York. He then appeared as a fan invader during many of Lodi and his brother Lenny's matches until the angle was dropped when Lenny and Lodi were removed from TV. He returned shortly as Tony Marinara, a New York mobster who managed the team of Big Vito and Johnny the Bull, who became known as The Mamalukes. His storyline included a feud with Disco Inferno, who kayfabe owed his "family" money. At one point, the feud also involved Lash LeRoux. His last appearance came at the 2000 Souled Out pay-per-view. In an interview with Gene Okerlund, he said he had to take care of some business and then left, never to appear in WCW again. Extreme Championship Wrestling Not long after his release, he started working in Extreme Championship Wrestling. He took on the name Tony Mamaluke, with the last name being a reference to the former tag team he managed in WCW, as well as a play on Philadelphia's famous Tony Luke's restaurant. He joined the Full Blooded Italians group, which consisted of Little Guido and Big Sal E. Graziano. The reasoning for his alignment with this group was a combination of his previous gimmick in WCW being similar, as well as his resemblance to the character Christopher Moltisanti of the Italian-American mobster television series The Sopranos. As part of his gimmick, the ring announcer announced his weight in liquid ounces rather than pounds or kilograms, due to his unusually small stature. The two also began using the liquid ounce measurement as a reference to the size difference between the two smaller active wrestlers, and their large manager. His debut match was against Mikey Whipreck on ECW on TNN, in which Tony Mamaluke took a couple hardcore bumps. Spencer was initially a member in training, until he became a full-fledged member when the tandem captured the World Tag Team Championship from Yoshihiro Tajiri and Mikey Whipwreck on August 25, 2000, on Day Two of Ballroom Blitz, which was ECW's debut at The Hammerstein Ballroom in New York. The two teams feuded for several months, with their respective managers, Big Sal and The Sinister Minister creating further conflict. They lost the title, however, on December 3, 2000 at Massacre On 34th Street to Danny Doring and Roadkill. During this time, he also feuded with Super Crazy and Kid Kash. He stayed with ECW until the company was declared bankrupt in April 2001. Independent circuit After ECW folded, Mamaluke worked for NWA Wildside, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, and World Wrestling All-Stars. He then joined Ring of Honor, where he feuded with his former-partner Little Guido and also where he tag-teamed with John Walters as "The Purists." In late 2003, Mamaluke relocated to Los Angeles to train in martial arts at the New Japan Pro Wrestling Inoki Dojo. He eventually returned to pro wrestling in 2005, winning the ROH World Tag Team Championship with Sal Rinauro in his first match back in Ring of Honor. The duo held the belts from October 1, 2005 to December 17, when they lost them at Final Battle 2005. World Wrestling Entertainment During 2005, WWE held a reunion ECW show entitled One Night Stand, and Mamaluke appeared with other original Full Blooded Italians at the pay-per-view. In April 2006, WWE decided to revive ECW as a new brand and Mamaluke was among several ECW alumni that signed contracts with WWE to participate as a full-time competitors for the new ECW. Mamaluke debuted on June 7, 2006 at WWE vs. ECW: Head to Head, participating in the battle royal between ECW and a contingent of Raw/SmackDown! superstars. Mamaluke made his pay-per-view debut at One Night Stand 2006, reviving his role as a member of the Full Blooded Italians with Little Guido; the duo was accompanied by Big Guido. The duo faced Yoshihiro Tajiri and Super Crazy in tag team action, picking up the victory.11 From there, he continued to team with Guido and was accompanied by Trinity. He only appeared sporadically on ECW on Sci-Fi in losing attempts in both singles and tag team action against the likes of Sabu, The Hardys, Mike Knox, and Test. The Full Blooded Italians appeared on pay-per-view once again on December 3, 2006 at December to Dismember in a losing effort to Sylvester Terkay and Elijah Burke. On January 18, 2007, Mamaluke was released from his WWE contract with several other wrestlers. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling On August 8, 2010, Mamaluke returned to TNA to take part in ECW reunion show, Hardcore Justice, where he, under the name "Tony Luke" due to WWE trademark reasons, Little Guido and Tracy Smothers defeated Kid Kash, Simon Diamond and Johnny Swinger in a six-man tag team match. On the following edition of TNA Impact!, the ECW alumni, known collectively as EV 2.0, were assaulted by A.J. Styles, Kazarian, Robert Roode, James Storm, Douglas Williams and Matt Morgan of Ric Flair's Fourtune stable, who thought they did not deserve to be in TNA. The following week TNA president Dixie Carter gave each member of EV 2.0 TNA contracts in order for them to settle their score with Fourtune. On the August 26 edition of Impact!, Luke and Guido were squashed by Roode and Storm in a tag team match in what turned out to be the F.B.I.'s final match in TNA. Mamaluke retired from professional wrestling in December 2012. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Springboard DDT :*''Dragon Panzer (Dragon Sleeper) :*''Sicilian Crab (Argentine leglock) :*''Sicilian Necktie'' / Italian Sleeper (Guillotine Choke) :*''Italian Suplex'' (German Suplex) *'Nicknames' :*"Italian Monster" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Full Blooded Italians :*Tony Mamaluke & Sal Rinauro *'Managers' :*Trinity (WWE) (2006-2007) *'Wrestlers managed' :*Big Vito (WCW) (1999-2000) :*Johnny The Bull (WCW) (1999-2000) *'Theme music' :*“Theme From The Godfather (Saga Club Mix)” by Angelo Venuto (ROH) Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Little Guido *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Sal Rinauro *'Southern Championship Wrestling Florida' :*SCW Florida Southern Heavyweight Champion (1 time) See also *Tony Mamaluke's event history External links * Tony Mamaluke profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:1977 births Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:ECW World Tag Team Champions Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:2012 retirements Category:1998 debuts Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:American wrestlers